Persistent Blond
by moronicyaoiperv
Summary: Naruto is trying his best to make Sasuke admit who he liked, so what happens when the persistent blond formulates a plan? Lets just say that things unfold in a really different way than what the kitsune had thought. SasuNaru!


'This time it would work out! It has to!' Thought the blond with a smirk on his lips. He'd being trying to make Sasuke tell him who he liked, but… he just hadn't! He was a really good liar, or just didn't even listen to him, but he hadn't told him. And he WAS being really persistent. As persistent as a hyper blond can be, and you'll have to believe me, Sasuke was becoming tired, really tired. So tired and pissed off that he even punched the innocent blond several times, not in a joking way. Naruto was beginning to feel exasperated about the hole situation, but he wouldn't give up! He had challenged himself to make the brunette to tell him who he liked and he was sure as hell that he'll reach his goal.

It was late and everybody in the dorms where beginning to turn off their lights, except for the raven-haired, who suffered of insomnia. But he didn't see it as a bad thing, he just accepted it as an opportunity to stay awake and study, which he was doing in that moment. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. 'What the-?' he thought. He was sure that every normal human being was asleep by now, it was 3:42 in the morning, for god's sake!

Obviously the tall, hyper, well toned, and dressed in a Teddy bear's pyjama blond that was standing outside his dorm wasn't a normal human being. He wasn't even sure he was human.

He just glared at Naruto as if he was a pest that had to be eliminated in a really painful way.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked with a small smile, the whisker-like marks in his checks forming small curves.

"Why?" he demanded in the same tone.

"Because-" he almost singed while entering Sasuke's room, making the named one frown, "I want to be with one of my friends, jerk!"

"Oh, so you think you can just come around every time you want to?" he said half angry, half surprised as Naruto hoped on his bed, making him look even more childish in his pyjama.

"Well, usually friends do that, you I-don't-know-anything-about-friendship-and/or-living-things weirdo!" he said remembering that he was one of the five friends Sasuke had had in his life.

"You can't stay tonight, I'm having exam tomorrow and now that I'm thinking of it, you too! Do you know what does study means?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"Hey, you know that I just let everything to my Karma!" the blond said with a big fox grin in his face.

For a moment Sasuke's heart went to 1.000 miles per minute, just by seeing that grin. 'I swear that if I don't stop my body from doing that I'll shot myself!' he thought, remembering that this was the fifth time in that week that he had behaved like that with just that smile.

"Dobe. You can't just expect that from life! Things aren't as easy as that, you idiot."

"Hey! You are just jealous because you know that your karma is too filled with poisonous glares and kicks in my ass! You would be dead by know if it wasn't for me, I am helping you by doing good things. Like teach me math. That's a good thing so you should thank me!"

"What?" said the raven-haired beginning sense the anger in his tone.

"So, where am I going to sleep?"

"On my ass!"

Naruto found himself in Sasuke's bed, while he was busy studying on his desk. His plan was working, and he couldn't sop the giggling that emerged from his mouth.

Sasuke turn around on his chair to see the blond's actions.

"What's up with you?" he asked a curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering… are you gay?" asked the blond as innocently as he could.

"WHAT?" yelled the raven-haired man. He was really surprised by Naruto's question. 'What had made him think that of me?' he asked himself.

"I was just thinking, you always tell me that you don't like anybody, any of the girls I point out to you. Even some teachers, so… are you gay? I'm not going to be mad at you. You know I'm your friend and I won't give up on you" said the blond in the same tone. But inside his mind there was a little man laughing evilly. 'He's already hyperventilating! This is going to be sooo good.' He thought.

"No! I am not gay!" he said in the same surprised tone, pronouncing each syllable really slowly, as Naruto was some kind of retarded.

"You can trust in me Sasuke! I won't tell anybody."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke yelled, suddenly standing up and getting really close to the blond.

"I don't believe you. Prove it." Said Naruto, hoping that Sasuke would just tell him who he liked, but he received something really different.

"You want me to prove it? Well, I'm gonna prove it! Do you think somebody gay would resist giving you a kiss and not going for more?" asked Sasuke, grabbing the collar of Naruto's shirt, making the smaller boy gasp in surprise.

"What?" he asked confused, not understanding what Sasuke was saying.

He just received another pair of lips moving in a really tentative way over his as an answer. He opened in shock his mouth, giving Sasuke's tongue opportunity to enter his mouth. He opened his eyes to prove that this was real, and as he looked in a pair of closed eyes he was sure that it was really happening. He closed his eyes, suddenly relaxing and going into the kiss, liking the new flavour that emerged from Sasuke's lips. 'This tastes way better than Ramen…' he thought to himself.

A pair of pail hands were suddenly pressing on back, pressing their bodies completely. Naruto's hands were grabbing smooth, black hair without even an order from their owner. His tongue began to dance with Sasuke's in a way he didn't even know it was possible, and he felt like flying. 'Who would know, this bastard is even the best kisser!'

But Sasuke pulled apart abruptly to probe his know not believable point, not even to himself.

There was an awkward silence between the two breathless bodies, hoping that the urge of kissing each other again will jut dissolve.

"That… wasn't how I supposed it would be…" Sasuke said almost in a whisper.

"No… it wasn't…" Naruto said, breathing against Sasuke's wet lips, suddenly being aware that they were just inches apart from each other's mouths. His eyes widened through Sasuke's face, making him blush hardly as they stopped at his lips. His wet, tentative, sexy, and skilled lips.

" I'm still not gay." He said with a real smile forming on his lips, as he checked Naruto's.

"Oh, you're not." Said the blond sarcastically, noticing the glare in Sasuke's eyes. 'That's weird… that look is almost wild and… sexy.' "Are you… sure? Because it would be really sad for me…" he said in a sexy tone, which was working effectively on Sasuke.

"I am sure." Sasuke said, not believing any of his own words. 'Maybe just a one little, innocent kiss will be enough…' he said getting closer again, closing his eyes, while devouring with hunger Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, as Naruto did the same.

[Next morning]

"So… still sure about not being gay?" said Naruto with a big grin while getting off bed, trying to put on his boxers at the same time.

"Shut up and get those things off" Sasuke yelled pointing to the boxers, act followed by a pale hand grabbing Naruto's waist and pulling him back to bed.

"Oi, don't be so rude!" said Naruto between kisses, giggling.

"You liked me being rude last night" said the raven-haired man.

"I'll tell you when I want you to be rude…" said the blond between gasps while Sasuke kissed his neck fiercely.

"When would it be?" said Sasuke with a big smirk on his face while pressing completely his body against Naruto's, making him moan.

"Ah… just do that again…" said the blond in a moan.

"Do what? This?" Sasuke said repeating the movement, making a sensitive part in both of them to react, producing a moan from both.

"Shut up and be aggressive again, you Baka!" Naruto yelled while felling another movement above him, followed by another moan. 'Maybe he's just bi…' he thought.

END


End file.
